The Lost Heroes
by PraetorFable
Summary: Percy Jackson and Piper McLean, two demigods of the legendary seven go missing while on a quest. The gods learn of another threat, but the demigods are in shambles without two of their leaders. With two of the greatest heroes kidnapped, what are their fates? Who is the threat? What are the gods keeping from their children? Will the lost heroes ever be found? Percy/Piper
1. Act I: Chapter 1

**The Lost Heroes**

 **Summary:** Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean, two demigods of the legendary seven go missing while on a quest. The gods warn the demigods of another threat, but the demigods are in shambles without two of their leaders. Who is the threat? What are the gods keeping from their children? Will the lost heroes ever be found?

 **Chapter 1**

Two people could be seen huddling together at the base of a tree. It was pitch black and you could only see as far as ten to twelve feet in front of them. Snow gently fell around them, but never onto them. Instead it created a perfect circle around them. The two continued to hold each other tightly, visibly shaking and shivering.

There was two backpacks on the ground next to them, the contents were scattered on the ground around them. One of the people reached out to the side and grabbed a spare flashlight that had been by their foot. They quickly flicked it on and angled it towards them for more light.

The figure who grabbed the flashlight was now revealed to be a man around the age of eighteen. He had pitch black, messy hair along with vibrant sea green eyes that seemed to change shades depending on his mood. He angled the light towards his companion on his right.

She looked to be about seventeen, with brown hair. She had a darker skin tone than the man, seeming to come from a Native American descent. Her eyes never seemed to settle on one color, always changing. One minute they could be a vibrant sky blue, the next they could be a dark red.

Both of their heads shot up as they heard a loud growl a little ways away. They let go of each other and started throwing the items back into their bags. The man shoved the flashlight into his pocket before continuing to throw the rest of the items in. Soon, the man finished and was putting on his bag when he glanced over at the girl.

She seemed to struggle from the cold and was still shaking. He slid next to her and quickly helped her pick up the rest of the items. He threw the bag around her shoulders and tightened the straps so it wouldn't fall off. Then he got up and pulled the girl with him, throwing her right arm around his shoulders and reaching his arm around her waist for support.

Then he reached down and withdrew the flashlight from his pocket. He quickly turned it on and angled it towards the forest. He shined it in random directions, making sure that there was no danger around them. Once he deemed the area safe, they started to walk.

The man was doing most of the walking, having to drag the girl along. She was still shaking uncontrollably, trying her best to stay still to make it easier for the man, but not succeeding. She had a sheath on her side, which used to hold her dagger. The man grabbed the sheath with his hand, which steadied her in his arms. The perfect circle of snow followed them as the walked, making sure they stayed dry.

They continued to shuffle forward through the snow for about twenty minutes. At this point the girl could barely hold herself up and so the man started to carry her. He continued to shine the flashlight in different places, looking for any threats. He then saw what looked to be some sort of structure in the distance.

As he neared the structure he shined the flashlight around inspecting it. It looked to be an old cabin, probably used on hunting or fishing trips. The roof was covered in snow with icicles hanging off the edge. As he reached the wall of the cabin, he only saw a window that was closed shut. He made his way around the corner and quickly found the door.

After gently placing the girl on the ground he grabbed the doorknob. He tried opening door only to find it frozen shut. He took a couple of steps back before ramming his shoulder into the door, trying to bust it open. The door shook, but didn't budge. He quickly backed up and rammed the door again.

Snow fell off of the roof due to the force of his hit. The door creaked, becoming weaker with each hit. Once more he rammed the door again, and this time it flew open. With the door opened he picked the girl back up and quickly stepped into the cabin, shutting the door with his foot behind him.

After taking a quick look around the cabin to make sure it was truly empty, he set the girl down on one of the chairs. She quickly brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, trying to stop shivering.

Shining the flashlight around the cabin, the man guessed that the cabin had probably been abandoned for quite a while.

It was a rather small cabin, with a table, a couple of chairs, a fireplace, and a set of bunkbeds in the corner. He took off his backpack and set it in the corner before removing the girl's bag from her back and throwing it next to his.

He bent down and picked up the girl and walked slowly over to the beds and placed her on the lower bunk. There were a couple of folded blankets at the foot of the bed so he grabbed those and draped them over her.

He reached out and pulled a chair up to the bed, taking a seat next to her head. She didn't seem to be shivering as much as before, but it didn't stop. He continued to watch her tiredly, fighting to keep himself awake. Soon to girl's quick breathing slowed, before settling on a regular pace.

Noticing the girl was asleep, he climbed onto the bunk above her, the bed creaked with the increased weight. Resting his head on the pillow, he wrapped himself up in the blanket that had been up there and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Two people stood outside of a coffee shop, a car parked in front of them. One was a girl, around seventeen or eighteen with bright blond hair and piercing gray eyes. The other was a boy, around the same age, with blond hair as well, but had bright blue eyes.

Snow floated down in front of them, covering the ground. "They should've been back by now." The girl said, looking over at the boy. He had a troubled look on his face as he stared out at the forest by the road, as if waiting for something.

The girl sighed and thought about the quest. The gods had sent the team of four on a quest in Alaska, the land beyond the gods. They offered little to no information, only stating that there was a threat that they had to take care of. So, the four quest members had decided that it would be best if they split up into pairs to search for the threat.

Both groups had left after making sure that they split the supplies evenly. None of them knew how long it was going to take so they had agreed to reconvene after three hours of searching. If they hadn't found the threat by then, they would have to try again tomorrow.

That had been seven hours ago. They had agreed to meet each other here, at this coffee shop, but the other group had yet to arrive.

She couldn't help but be worried, even though they had survived tougher conditions it was still worrying when a someone was missing, let alone two. Many different things could have happened to them, they could've been attacked by monsters or even worse, a Titan.

She looked over at the boy who was still staring out at the forest. She sighed and started to pace in front of him, her mind running rampant at the thought of what could have caused them to be late.

 **Five Hours Later**

Minutes turned into hours and there was still no sight of the demigods. The two teens sat on the ground with their back up against the wall. They were currently sipping on some coffee that they had gotten twenty minutes prior.

They both sat, their backs growing stiff after sitting for so long. Both teens were anxious to see their partners once again, and this caused unkown tension to grow between the two.

"We're going to have to go soon." The boy said, turning to look at his companion. "Even though I don't want to, the gods will make us. We succeeded in our part of the quest, that's all they will care about."

They had found the threat before they arrived. A small group of monsters that survived the war against Gaea were camped together in the forest. As soon as they had found them, they left for the meeting spot, only to be in the situation they were in now.

The girl shook her head, "I'm not going anywheres, Jason." She paused and took a shaky breath. "I lost him twice already and I'm not going to lose him again." Jason narrowed his eyes at her, lightning seeming to flash in them.

"This isn't all about Percy you know." He growled, "Piper is out there to and is in just as much danger as Percy is." The girl scoffed at the boy, who stood up in anger.

"Please." The girl started, venom seeping out of her voice, "Percy is the son of Poseidon, he has a much larger scent than a daughter of Aphrodite, which means he is a larger target for enemies."

Jason's hand went into his pocket and gripped the gold coin that was there. "Piper is your friend to, Annabeth."

That seemed to change something for Annabeth. She slumped over and sighed, burying her face in her hands. "I know," She said slowly. "I just want Percy to be safe, but I feel the same worry for Piper to." She took a deep, shaky breath before looking back up at the forest.

She threw the coffee cup to the side, the liquid spilling out onto the pathway. She reached into her bag and pulled out one gold drachma, the currency of the gods. As she was going to start the Iris message to talk to the gods, she stopped. Her hand shook as she squeezed the coin in her hand before dropping it.

They both watched as the coin disappeared and the Iris message started to form. Jason slid down next to Annabeth and wrapped his arm around her. She instinctively leaned in closer and rested her head on his shoulder. They both looked away and out at the forest, silently praying that their partners would appear.

* * *

 **There you go! First chapter!**

 **Now, I have not forgotten my other story, The Son of Calypso.**

 **This story will only be updated once for every three chapter for that story, since that one is my main priority.**

 **Anyways… What happened to Percy and Piper? Why are they stuck out in the forest? How did they get there? You'll have to wait and find out.**

 **Annabeth was a little possessive there don't you think?  
**

 **Anyways, please leave a review, they always make my day.**


	2. Act I: Chapter 2

**The Lost Heroes**

 **Summary:** Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean, two demigods of the legendary seven go missing while on a quest. The gods warn the demigods of another threat, but the demigods are in shambles without two of their leaders. Who is the threat? What are the gods keeping from their children? Will the lost heroes ever be found?

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

 _That seemed to change something for Annabeth. She slumped over and sighed, burying her face in her hands. "I know," She said slowly. "I just want Percy to be safe, but I feel the same worry for Piper to." She took a deep, shaky breath before looking back up at the forest._

 _She threw the coffee cup to the side, the liquid spilling out onto the pathway. She reached into her bag and pulled out one gold drachma, the currency of the gods. As she was going to start the Iris message to talk to the gods, she stopped. Her hand shook as she squeezed the coin in her hand before dropping it._

 _They both watched as the coin disappeared and the Iris message started to form. Jason slid down next to Annabeth and wrapped his arm around her. She instinctively leaned in closer and rested her head on his shoulder. They both looked away and out at the forest, silently praying that their partners would appear._

 **Now**

The small fire pit in the corner of the room was burning fiercely, the smoke shooting up the chimney and out into the sky. Percy and Piper both sat at the small dining table eating some breakfast, which really was just a couple pieces of bread. Although she was not shivering anymore, Piper had a blanket around her shoulders.

They both sat in silence, pondering over how they were going to get back to their friends. Then Percy put his bread down and got up. He went over to the fire and threw some more wood in it, watching as the flames shot up. He rubbed his hands together over the flames before walking back to the table and sitting down.

He stared at Piper who just continued to stare at the table while she chewed on her bread. She glanced up and held his gaze for a second before looking back down again. He sighed before gazing out the window, watching the snow flutter to the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Piper muttered. Percy's eyes widened and he looked over at her. She turned to look at him, her multicolored eyes staring into his green ones. He kept his mouth shut, unsure of what to say.

"How are we supposed to get back?" She continued, the frown on her face growing as she continued to talk. "What attacked us yesterday?"

Percy stared into her eyes for a bit longer before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know."

She looked down at the bread in her hands before throwing it on the table in disgust. She had a look of frustration on her face as she glared down at the table. Percy sighed before rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the outside of the cabin. Both of their heads shot up and they glanced at each other before looking at the door. Percy instinctively reached down into his pocket and gripped Riptide, ready to uncap it at a moment's notice. Piper reached across the table and unsheathed Katoptris and held it up defensively.

Percy slowly started to get up from his chair. Once he was up he took one step towards the door before stopping. He listened and he thought that he heard the faint sound of something scratching.

As he was about to take another step, the door was blown open. The force of whatever hit the door completely shattering it. Percy took a step back and uncapped riptide. Piper dropped the blanket that was around her shoulders and jumped up, holding her dagger in a defensive stance.

Snow fell through the now empty doorway, covering the cabin floor. Then, both teens tensed as the noticed a shadow enter the doorway.

* * *

Jason and Annabeth stood in the throne room of Olympus. The twelve Olympians sat in their thrones surrounding them. They could feel the tension between the gods as if they were standing in it. The only god not paying attention was Aphrodite, who was currently crying in her throne.

"We must send another quest to find them." Poseidon declared, gripping his trident. His eyes shone with worry and his posture was rigid, as if expecting the news that his son was dead.

Zeus shook his head. "No. They are lost in the land beyond the gods. We cannot see where they are and we have no power there. If they have not been killed already they will have to make their way back themselves." Poseidon's face filled with rage and he was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"Please, Poseidon." Athena said, "We should be grateful that two of them made it back. Stop worrying about your son. There is nothing we can do, they either make it back by themselves or not at all."

Poseidon stood up and held his trident in front of him, a sea-green aura shining around him. Jason and Annabeth unconsciously took a step back, wanting to get away from the powerful aura the god was emitting.

"If it was your daughter stuck out there, you would be just as worried as I am!" Athena stood up, Aegis appearing on her wrist with her spear in her other hand. "It does not matter how much I would be worried. My daughter was not stupid enough to get lost in Alaska."

Annabeth wanted to yell at her mother for talking about Percy like that but kept her mouth shut. She was furious that her mother had the audacity to say that.

Poseidon roared in anger and charged, only to be interrupted by an explosion in front of him.

"Sit back down! We shall not get into petty fights during this council meeting!" Zeus thundered, holding the smoking Master Bolt in his hand. Poseidon sat back down angrily. One on one he knew that he could defeat Athena or Zeus in a fight, but together against him, did not seem very likely.

"We shall decide what to do, in peace." Zeus continued, emphasizing the word peace. Poseidon still sat rigidly, gripping his trident. "Who thinks we should send out a quest to find the lost demigods"

Poseidon's and Aphrodite's hands shot up immediately. They were soon followed by Ares who didn't want to upset his girlfriend by voting against the sea-spawn. After that Hermes slowly raised his hand, he respected Percy for what he had done for Luke after the second Titan War.

The rest of the Olympians sat in silence. Most looking at the ground, but Athena and Zeus smirked at Poseidon. "Now, who votes to wait and see if they make it back?"

Zeus, Athena, Hera, Demeter, and Dionysus all raised their hands immediately. Artemis, Apollo, and Hephaestus kept their hands down, not voting for either. Poseidon glared murderously at the gods who voted against him. Aphrodite's cries got even worse as she flashed out.

"It has been decided. No further quests will be sent out in search of Perseus Jackson and Piper McLean. You may leave." Every god left, except for Poseion and the two demigods.

Jason and Annabeth stood there in shock, not believing what they had just seen. Their parters were lost in Alaska, with no help being sent.

Poseidon slumped in his throne, burying his head in his hands. He glanced over at the demigods before sighing and making his way over to them. As he walked over he shrunk to thier size before stopping in front of them. He leaned on his trident, watching the two demigods who were staring back at him.

"Let's go. I shall bring you back to the camp." Was all he said before placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason grabbed Annabeth's hand and they shut their eyes as they flashed out. They arrived on the porch of the Big House, startling Chiron who had been sitting there.

"Lord Poseidon. Wha-" Jason started to say before he was interrupted. "No. You demigods will do nothing. You heard the vote of the council and unless you want to evoke the wrath of the gods on yourself, you will wait in camp for any more information."

Poseidon took one last look at the two after he spoke. He then teleported out, leaving the two.

Both demigods glanced at each other one last time before leaving. They went back to their cabins, wanting to be alone with their worry for their friends.

* * *

 **Welp, there ya go. Chapter 2.**

 **What do you guys think? What happened to Percy and Piper?**

 **How about the council? Why did so many vote the way they did?**

 **Next update will be released after 3 more updates for my other story.**

 **Please review, they always make my day. :)**


	3. Act I: Chapter 3

**The Lost Heroes**

 **Summary:** Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean, two demigods of the legendary seven go missing while on a quest. The gods warn the demigods of another threat, but the demigods are in shambles without two of their leaders. Who is the threat? What are the gods keeping from their children? Will the lost heroes ever be found?

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

" _Let's go. I shall bring you back to the camp." Was all he said before placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason grabbed Annabeth's hand and they shut their eyes as they flashed out. They arrived on the porch of the Big House, startling Chiron who had been sitting there._

" _Lord Poseidon. Wha-" Jason started to say before he was interrupted. "No. You demigods will do nothing. You heard the vote of the council and unless you want to evoke the wrath of the gods on yourself, you will wait in camp for any more information."_

 _Poseidon took one last look at the two after he spoke. He then teleported out, leaving the two._

 _Both demigods glanced at each other one last time before leaving. They went back to their cabins, wanting to be alone with their worry for their friends._

 **Now**

For the first time in history, Camp Half-Blood was silent. All of the activities and games had been canceled in order to give the campers time to mourn for their lost leaders. Many of the campers could not believe that their hero, the man who had saved them twice was gone. And while he may not be dead, no one was able to find him. And then Piper, would had also saved them once, had quickly grown on many of the campers, especially the younger ones.

It was rare to see anyone walking about. The only time you would see anyone outside of their cabins, was when it was time to eat. But even then, the entire dining pavilion was silent, as no one was in the mood to start a conversation.

But no campers had it worse than the remaining members of the seven, especially Jason and Annabeth. None of them had left their cabins, not even to eat. All of their food had been brought to them by the nymphs who help out in the dining pavilion. And even then, the only sign that they had eaten were the used dinner plates that would be waiting outside of their doors.

Many of the campers wanted to go out and search for them, but feared the wrath of the gods. The Olympian Council had made it known that no one was to go out and search for the two demigods. This order had made many campers angry. After all, it had not been the gods who had saved them in the past two wars, but their fellow demigods.

* * *

Jason sat on the ground with his back against the big boulder known as Zeus' Fist. In his right hand he had his imperial gold gladius, which he was polishing with the rag in his left. He currently had an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on, with a pair of jeans and plain white sneakers.

And while he tried to hide it, his eyes showed how tired he truly was. Ever since they had returned from the quest he had not been able to get much sleep. The constant worry for his girlfriend and best friend kept his mind going almost twenty-four seven.

He was currently waiting for the rest of the remaining seven to arrive. They had all planned to meet here at midnight, but he had decided to arrive early so that he could have some time to think to himself, not that it really helped.

In his mind, he couldn't stop thinking of all the ways the two could have gotten lost. Had they been ambushed? Had they run into a Titan or Giant? Had they gotten lost in the forest and were still looking for a way out? These thoughts plagued him day after day, driving him crazy.

Every so often, he would think back to the time before the quest. When he had decided to move to Camp Half-Blood so that he could be with Piper. It had been the first time in a while that he had been truly happy. There was no war. No prophecy to take part in. Nothing but training and camp activities.

Jason continued to think about all of these things, until he was interrupted by someone entering the clearing. Annabeth stood at the edge of the clearing while staring at him. She had a closed book in one hand and she was fiddling with a pen in the other.

"You're early." Was all she said before taking a seat across from him. Jason stared at her for a second more. Like him, on the outside she seemed fine. She wore her normal Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans. She had an aura of confidence around her, almost like she thought she was better than you, which of course was not true.

But those who were close to her would realize that she was not okay. Instead of sitting straight like she normally did, she was hunched over. There were dark bags under her eyes, showing her obvious lack of sleep.

Jason just continued to watch as she proceeded to open the small book and write something in it with the pen. She continued writing for a few minutes, ignoring the boy staring at her from a few feet away. But, eventually, she sighed in annoyance before looking up. She glared at the blond haired boy in front of her before closing the book and sliding the pen into one of her pockets.

"Are you going to continue staring at me all day? Or will you answer my question?" She said, with an obvious hint of annoyance. Jason stared her in the eye for a few more moments before rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the rock behind him.

"I wanted time alone to think." Was all he said before tilting his head back and staring at the star-filled sky above. He heard the girl huff and mutter something in response, but said nothing more. Neither chose to say anything after that, but were eventually jostled from their thoughts when they heard a few voices talking quietly in the trees near them.

They both looked over as four people walked out from the shadows. The first one visible was Frank, one of the Praetors of Camp Jupiter. He wore a purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt with black jeans and white running shoes. He had his bow strapped around his back, with the quiver strapped on underneath it.

The next was Hazel, who was holding Frank's hand. She had on almost identical clothes to Frank's, except for the imperial gold spatha that was strapped around her waist. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying for a while.

Third, was another girl. She had on a set of imperial gold armor, with a large purple cloak strapped around her shoulders. Reyna, the other Praetor of Camp Jupiter, and a key factor in stopping another civil war from starting between the Greeks and Romans. A deep frown was etched upon her face, and she stared at the demigods around her with hardened eyes.

Last, was Nico. Dressed in his usual attire, his aviator coat with black jeans and boots. His stygian iron sword was strapped around his waist. He had sweat dripping down his face, and as he walked into the small clearing, he flopped down, resting from the effort it took to shadow travel with three people. While it was nothing compared to the Athena Parthenos, it still took quite a bit out of him.

As the rest of them took a seat, Jason did nothing except look back up at the stars. Annabeth offered a weak greeting, but said nothing more. All eight of them sat there in silence, none really knowing how to start the conversation. They all knew why they were there, but no one wanted to talk about it.

After a few more minutes of silence, Frank cleared his throat quietly. "So…" He began, "What happened on that quest?" Hazel turned and glared at her boyfriend, upset at him for being so direct. Frank slouched down slightly, obviously intimidated by the small girl at his side.

Nico took this moment to sit up and lean against a tree. He looked over at Jason and Annabeth with indifference. They may not think it, but he knew how they felt. When he first arrived at Camp Half-Blood and his sister went on the quest to save Artemis. Everyday he prayed that she was alive, but he had no clue as to whether she was or not. It had driven him crazy, and the result had not exactly helped him either.

Seeing as neither of them looked like they were going to talk anytime soon, he sighed. Sure, he was also worried about Percy and Piper, but refusing to talk about it would not help. He had realized that himself after he had run from Percy after that quest. He had hated the demigod, but once he realized how foolish he was acting he realized that Percy had been feeling the same pain as him over the loss of Bianca.

Instead of brooding over the possibility of them being dead, they should be thinking of all the ways to save them. Nico frowned before adjusting his position against the tree. He sighed once more as he raised a hand and placed it behind his head, using it as a makeshift pillow.

"They aren't dead." He muttered before closing his eyes, acting as if he was asleep. The other seven members of the group all stared over at the small boy. They all looked over with surprise at his sudden comment. For a second they all just stared at him, unsure of what he said.

"W-What?" Hazel asked, wanting to know what her brother had said. She let go of Frank's hand and slid a little closer to the boy, as if she would be able to figure it out that way.

Nico did nothing. He kept his eyes close as he contemplated his words. Finally, he sat up and placed his hands on his lap. He turned his gaze and glared at Jason and Annabeth, surprising the two even more.

"I said, they aren't dead." He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "So you can stop thinking like that. You should instead be thinking of a way to get them back."

Jason's eyes widened before he looked down at his hands. He knew that if anyone else had said that, besides possibly Hazel, he wouldn't have believed them. But Nico was the son of Hades, the Ghost King. And if anyone knew whether or not they were dead or alive, it would be him.

Annabeth was thinking of the same thing, but it was the boy's second comment that stuck out to her the most. How would he know what she was thinking? He doesn't know how she feels, he had never lost someone he loves like she had. In the back of her mind, she knew that this was her pride talking, but her anger blinded her, along with the turmoil she had felt over the past days.

"Oh yeah?" She snarled, causing the rest of the group to look over at her with even more surprise. "How do you know what we are thinking? When has this happened to you?" Piercing gray eyes stared into sharp brown ones. The rest of the demigods shifted uncomfortably, sensing the tension in the air.

Nico's frown deepened and his right hand went to his sword instinctively. "I do." He growled, "I felt the same when my sister went on a quest to save you. Except in my case, she never returned." With this his eyes looked as if they went three shades darker.

Annabeth felts chills go up her spine. She had a hard time admitting it, but the son of Hades could be very intimidating if he wanted to be. She continued staring at Nico for another few seconds before her gaze dropped. She knew he was right, having heard the story about Nico's sister from Percy in the past. She said a small apology and relaxed as the boy turned his gaze away. A frown formed on her face as she realized she would never usually back down so easily, but the stress from worrying about Percy has made her too tired to continue such an argument.

Reyna, who had been silent the entire time decided to take initiative, seeing as how their little meeting was going no wheres. She looked over at Jason and Annabeth, with the former looking back at her. "So, why don't we start from the beginning? Tell us what happened on the quest."

Jason continued staring at Reyna, an undecipherable expression on his face. After he had heard her statement he had looked over at Annabeth, but noticing the distraught on her face, quickly decided that she wouldn't be saying anything soon. He looked back over at Reyna, before switching his gaze to Hazel and Frank, noticing that they were waiting for him to speak.

Jason let out a loud sigh before leaning back against the rock. "Well, it was a quest given to us by my father." He started, gazing up at the stars once again. "All we had to do was find the supposed threat and get rid of it. So, to make things easier we split into two groups, that way we could cover more distance and search for the threat before taking it on. We then went our separate ways agreeing to meet back in town in couple of hours."

Jason took a deep breath, remembering what had happened that day. "Annabeth and I found the threat, which was a small group of monsters. We easily took care of them and went back to town. It had taken us three hours to find defeat the monsters and head back to town, so we figured that it wouldn't take too long for them to show up. But, we waited for close to six hours before we had to make a decision. We were hoping that the gods would help once we get back, but instead they do nothing and ban us from looking for them."

He said the last part with bitterness. It was painfully obvious that he was upset with the gods for refusing to do anything about two of the demigods who had saved them. The rest of the group were angry as well. After everything they had sacrificed for the gods, this was how they repaid them?

Nico shook his head in anger. "Well, I know what I'm going to do." He said, causing Hazel to look at him curiously. He smirked slightly at her, "I'm going to Alaska to look for them." Hazel's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to say something, but Reyna beat her to it. "Isn't that a little risky? I want to look for them as well, but having the Olympian Council against you isn't something that I would want either."

Frank now shook his head before looking up at Nico. "I have to agree with Nico on this one." He said, causing Hazel to look up at him in surprise. "While I am loyal to the gods, my loyalty belongs to you guys and the other demigods first. I won't sit around as two of my friends are in danger."

Jason and Annabeth shared a quick surprised glance before looking at the two boys with respect. The fact that they were willing to ignore the gods commands to help them search for their partners meant a lot. After they nodded to the two, their gazes switched to Reyna and Hazel. Reyna's pride and honor seemed to hold her back, as she was worried about the consequences. But Hazel on the other hand, stared up at her brother and boyfriend before realizing that they were right. If she could help Percy and Piper return home safely, she would do whatever she could.

So, with this, the remaining six all looked over at the daughter of Bellona. A small blush appeared on her face when she noticed everyone looking at her and she looked at the ground. After a few moments she looked up at her fellow demigods and nodded, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Alright, I agree. While I fear the anger of the gods, I would rather risk that then know that I did nothing while those two were lost in Alaska. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." With this all the demigods in the clearing smiled at each other, glad to know that they had each other's support. Annabeth stared down at her book for a moment before looking back up.

"Thanks guys." She started, tears forming in her eyes. "But I think we need a plan before we act." She watched as the rest looked over and nodded, "Good. I have been thinking of something, but I need more time to finish it. Let's meet again in four days. I will have it finished by then."

All seven demigods stood up and faced each other. The smile grew on Frank's face before he held his hand out in the middle of them. "For Piper and Percy." Was all he said before the rest put their hands on top, although Nico was a little hesitant. As they all stared at their hands, Hazel decided to say one last thing.

"Don't worry. We shall find you guys. Even if we have to take down Olympus first."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Annabeth laid sprawled out on the beach. She was absentmindedly twirling a small piece of her blonde hair while staring out at the seemingly endless ocean in front of her. Out of all the places in camp, this was easily her favorite.

It reminded her of Percy, her best friend and boyfriend. And whenever she was not with him, she would often find herself here. Either working on some work she had to get done, or reminiscing about the past adventures they have had. It also served as a stress relief. For whenever she was here, she felt calm.

And then she would always think about Percy. Whenever she was sad, he would always be there to cheer her up. And if she was in trouble, he would always be there to save her. He fell into Tartarus for her, and he even gave up being a god so that he could remain with her.

Annabeth frowned at that last thought. Even though she knew that Percy loved her and would do it all over again for her, it made her feel guilty. It seemed as if she had nothing for him, while he had done everything for her. And while she knew it was illogical to think that way, never mind the fact that it was completely false, she could not help but continue doing so.

She looked down at the closed book in her hands, sighing as she did so. The plan was almost complete. She had worked out every possible outcome and had figured out the best possible way to find the two missing demigods.

With that she felt a small frown form on her face. She knew that she was being unreasonable and hostile towards the other demigods, but she couldn't help it. She was loyal to Percy to a fault, and hated knowing that he was in danger while she was sitting in camp doing nothing. This caused her to lash out at random times, even though she knew better.

She vowed to show her fellow demigods how much this meant when they met again in three days. She would not let their time and effort be a waste. She promised herself that she would help them find Percy and Piper, or she would die trying.

* * *

 **Olympus**

Poseidon was angry. Fuming, in fact. First, Zeus sends his son, Percy, on a pointless quest, but when he ends up missing, he does nothing to solve the issue. Instead, he chooses to do what he normally does and tells everyone to not do anything.

Normally, he would go against his better judgment and listen to his younger brother. But when it comes to his family, especially his son, he refuses to do nothing and hope for the best.

And so that led him here, sitting in a hot pink recliner sipping tea in the middle of Aphrodite's palace. Now, in normal circumstances, he would never want to be caught dead in her palace, since whenever an immortal enters her palace it's for one thing only. And rumors spreading about him spending time with Aphrodite would end up causing more problems than not.

Said goddess was currently laying sprawled out on a large couch across from him. She was holding a mirror in one hand while applying lipstick with the other. And while this was normally nothing out of the ordinary, he was able to tell something was wrong.

The bright, radiant glow that usually surrounded her was gone, leaving nothing behind. The way she looked normally was nothing compared to how she usually chooses to appear. She looked older, almost like she had the weight of Olympus on her shoulders. And while she may continue to act as if she was fine, the bags under her eyes, and the lack of make-up told a different story.

It showed that she was deeply worried about her favored daughter, possibly as much as he was about his son. He sighed before setting his cup down on the small table in front of him. The small clatter it made caused the love goddess to look up at him before she looked back at the mirror.

Poseidon rolled his eyes before clearing his throat loudly. He heard Aphrodite sigh behind her mirror before she threw it behind her, letting it disappear in a cloud of pink smoke. "Why have you come here Poseidon?" She started, looking at her nails uninterestingly. "Finally decided to take me up on my offer? Because I would have to decline. I'm not-" She continued before being interrupted by the sea god.

"No. Of course not." He narrowed his eyes at the goddess. "I've come to discuss our children. Your daughter and my son are lost in Alaska, and I know you are as worried as I am." He stopped and looked at her for a response. The only thing he did get was a small wave of her hand, signalling him to keep speaking,.

"We should work together. We could form a plan to rescue our children and bring them home." He said, causing Aphrodite to look up at him in shock. "Are you crazy?! The entire council would be after us!" She exclaimed.

Poseidon smirked at this, "Of course I know that. But we would go about our plan silently, not letting anyone else in on it. And if it were to come down to that, I have allies who would help us fight back." With that Aphrodite relaxed slightly, but was still obviously nervous about the idea.

After a few moments she looked back up at the god and nodded her head. "I'm not fully convinced yet. I want to hear the plan first before making my decision." When Poseidon heard this he smirked, knowing that he now had another ally to help bring his son home. One of Aphrodite's main advantages was that people underestimated her. They thought her to be one of the weaker Olympians, but they were wrong. And with her help, he would be able to ensure that his favored son made it back safely.

* * *

 **Well… It's been a while. Sorry for not uploading this story in quite a while.**

 **Too make up for it, this one is extra long! The longest chapter I have ever written.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, even though this was more of a filler chapter. We will get back to Percy and Piper next time.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. And make sure you definetly check out my other stories. Especially my collaboration with PurplePirateofProcrastination. :)**

 **Next update will be for The Gatekeeper, followed by either this story or The Son of Calypso. Not sure yet :D**

 **Please let me know if there are any errors. I have reviewed it, but it's late here so I may have missed something.**

 **Anyways, Like always, please leave a review for they always make my day!**


	4. Act I: Chapter 4

**The Lost Heroes**

 **Summary:** Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean, two demigods of the legendary seven go missing while on a quest. The gods warn the demigods of another threat, but the demigods are in shambles without two of their leaders. Who is the threat? What are the gods keeping from their children? Will the lost heroes ever be found?

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

" _We should work together. We could form a plan to rescue our children and bring them home." He said, causing Aphrodite to look up at him in shock. "Are you crazy?! The entire council would be after us!" She exclaimed._

 _Poseidon smirked at this, "Of course I know that. But we would go about our plan silently, not letting anyone else in on it. And if it were to come down to that, I have allies who would help us fight back." With that Aphrodite relaxed slightly, but was still obviously nervous about the idea._

 _After a few moments she looked back up at the god and nodded her head. "I'm not fully convinced yet. I want to hear the plan first before making my decision." When Poseidon heard this he smirked, knowing that he now had another ally to help bring his son home. One of Aphrodite's main advantages was that people underestimated her. They thought her to be one of the weaker Olympians, but they were wrong. And with her help, he would be able to ensure that his favored son made it back safely._

 **Now**

" _ **If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself."**_ **-The Lightning Thief**

Percy stiffened as he noticed the shadow in the door get closer. It was clearly taking its time, making the two demigods in the room even more nervous. They could feel a strange aura in the air, causing them to feel even colder than they already were. A small breeze swept through the room, instantly putting out their fire. The two demigods quickly looked over at each other before darkness filled their vision, making them unable to see anything.

"Piper!" He called out, starting to take a few steps in her direction. Unable to see anything around him, his foot caught on an object and he stumbled forward, falling onto the floor. "I'm over here!" He heard the girl reply before another thump was heard. He supposed that the girl had fallen to the ground as well. And a small moan of pain confirmed his thoughts.

"Just stay down." He said, starting to crawl in the direction he had heard her voice come from. "Crawl towards my voice." His hand rubbed against something he quickly latched onto it. He wasn't able to see what it was, but he guessed that it was one of the legs of the table. Pushing past it he slowly made his way through the darkness. He felt his nerves rise. He had no idea what could be causing this. His best suspicion was that it was a god, but who could it be?

Suddenly, Piper's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Percy! There's someth-." Her voice cut off and was replaced with a muffled noise, as if something was covering her mouth. Percy turned his head, noticing that her voice now came from a different direction. Turning his body, he continued to crawl. Percy's heart quickened as he picked up speed, trying to find out what had happened his friend.

The boy paused slightly when he placed his arm in something cold and wet. Reaching out with his hand, he realized that he had made his way outside and was now laying in the snow. He continued forward, determined to reach his friend. He had only made it a few more feet before he heard laughter in front of him. Looking up he now realized he was able to see once more, although, after seeing what was in front of him he wished he could go back to being unable to see.

One of the few beings he had wished to never see again. One of the few being that just made him want to turn and run by just standing in it's presence. Tartarus, the primordial of the abyss stood in front of him, holding Piper tightly against him. His purple skin was rippling with muscle, and while he was miniscule compared to how large he had been when Percy had seen him last, he still towered over the two demigods. Looking into his face once again, he shivered as he stared into the endless vortex that made up the primordial's face.

Beads of sweat dripped down the demigod's face. The aura created by the being in front of him was so powerful, that all he was able to do was lift his head, and even that was a struggle. He couldn't do anything more even if he wanted too. He had no doubt that if the primordial wanted to, the two demigods could be killed instantly.

Slowly looking at Piper, he saw nothing but pure terror etched on her face. And glancing into her eyes, he saw the anxiety, the fear, the worry. He started to raise his right arm as though he wanted to reach out to her, but it was impossible. The demigod found himself unable to move while in the presence of this being. As he felt his arm fall to the ground, he couldn't help but think about how powerful Gaea would have been if she had been fully awakened. Telling himself to focus, he looked over at Piper once more. The most he could do to reassure the girl was stare into her eyes and watch as she stared back at him.

"Perseus Jackson." Hearing that voice again sent shivers down his spine. "It seems that I wasn't able to kill you the last time we met." Unable to speak, he turned his gaze to the primordial in front of him. He stared into the endless whirlpool of nothingness, causing him to feel nothing but more fear. As he spoke, it seemed as if he was speaking inward instead of out, almost as if the vortex was consuming his words as he spoke.

"S-sorry abou-" Percy began before his face was shoved into the snow below. Spitting out some snow that had gotten into his mouth, his slowly looked back up. "I don't think I gave you permission to speak, demigod." The immortal spoke. The immortal turned his gaze to Piper. At least Percy assumed he turned to look at the girl, it was really like he was turning his vortex to the girl.

Tartarus tightened his arm around Piper's neck, stopping any air from getting in. "I wish I could kill you." He spoke, leaning down towards the girl. "But after the boy escaped my domain, I decided I would have some fun with you first." Piper struggled for a few more moments before falling unconscious, her body going limp in the god's arm. Percy stared at the being in anger, upset he couldn't do anything.

Using all of his might, the demigod pushed himself up onto his forearms. All the while, Tartarus stood there, watching the demigod struggle. "It seems as if the demigod has some fight in him after all." He mocked taking a step forward. As he stepped it seemed as if his aura tripled in power, causing Percy to collapse back onto the ground. Laughing at Percy's current state, Tartarus waved his hand causing Percy to lose consciousness.

* * *

 **Olympus**

The throne room was in an uproar. All twelve of the Olympian gods were shouting at each other, but for the first time in a while, it was about one topic. A new great prophecy has come to light. Zeus, the King of the Gods slammed his fist down on the armrest of his chair, effectively silencing all of the other beings in the room. He looked around the room at the immortals sitting around him.

"We shall discuss this peacefully." He declared, raising the master bolt slightly to emphasize his point. "We need to have a plan. After the past two great prophecies Olympus has been considerably weakened. None of us have regained all of our strength yet, and so we must tread carefully."

Zeus looked over at Apollo who seemed to shrink slightly under his father's gaze. "While we had originally gathered to discuss your punishment, it seems as if we shall have to put that on hold." Apollo opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by his father. "But do not think you are free from your punishment. You will receive one in due time." The blond haired god slumped in his throne before nodding meekly, clearly not looking forward to finding out what it was.

"But putting that all aside, recite to us the prophecy your oracle had given to the demigods." Apollo straightened himself in his throne before clearing his throat. He felt slightly nervous when he noticed every single immortal in the throne room staring at him, but didn't let it faze him. After all, if he pleased his father then maybe, just maybe he might be able to get out of his punishment. He took a deep breath before starting to recite the prophecy.

" _The world feared by all shall rise_

 _Heroes once adored, shall be abhorred_

 _Love will unleash hate and chaos among us all_

 _Death unleashed in waves, the tides shall reign_

 _The lost heroes must rise, lest all shall be lost."_

The gods were silent. Mostly due to shock, but others were trying to decipher the prophecy. The silence continued for a good five minutes before Hermes finally spoke up. "Well… Hopefully this prophecy won't come into play for a while?" The way he spoke made it seem as if he was asking himself a question, clearly not believing in the words he just spoke. His question was answered when Athena shook her head.

"No." She started, looking down at her lap. "I believe it has already begun. It speaks of lost heroes, and besides the past heroes who have died, I can't think of anyone else besides Percy Jackson and Piper McLean." As she finished, Poseidon and Aphrodite stiffened in their seats. The sea god gripped the armrests of his chair so tightly it seemed as if they would crack and shatter at any second.

"You mean to tell me that my son is at the center of another great prophecy?" He growled, causing a few of the gods to lean back in their thrones. The aura he was emitting was shocking. Everyone knew that the god was just as powerful as Zeus, if not stronger. And while he wasn't truly angry very often, he could be downright terrifying if he wanted to be.

Athena nodded her head slowly. While she wasn't intimidated by the god, she wouldn't deny wanting to avoid fighting with him, especially when he was already angry. With her nod, the god slumped in his throne, missing the nervous glance that Aphrodite shot his way.

After glancing over at his brother for a moment, Zeus cleared his throat, redirecting the attention of the council his way. "We now have an idea as to who the prophecy revolves around." As he finished, he sensed the glare being sent his way from the god next to him, but ignored it. "Let's work on trying to decipher the other pieces of the prophecy." Looking over at Athena, he motioned for her to continue.

Taking a breath she recited the first line, " _The world feared by all shall rise."_ The gods were silent for a moment as they pondered over it. Athena watched over the council, seemingly already having an answer but wanting someone else to state it first. Her wish was granted when Aphrodite gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "No." She gasped, looking over to Athena. "It can't be him?" The only reply was a grim nod from the wisdom goddess, causing Aphrodite to bury her face in her hands, clearly worried for her daughter.

It only took the rest of the council moments before they all realized who Aphrodite spoke of. The atmosphere in the room dropped considerably, with many gods shooting worried glances at the king. Every god started talking at once, worried questions and statements flying around the room. Although, holding up the master bolt, Zeus got them to quiet down rather quickly.

"We must prepare." He stated, looking around at every immortal in the room. "I fear that this will be a war unlike any we have fought before." A few of the gods shifted nervously in their thrones, unsure of what would happen next. "During the last war we pushed the demigods away. That will happen no more. Everyone must be prepared if we want to survive." After he finished he took a breath before turning to his daughter.

"Athena." He spoke, making the goddess turn to him. "Bring your daughter to Olympus immediately along with Hades' spawn. They are two of the three people in recent times to experience what it is like down in the pit. Their knowledge could be key to winning this war." Seeing her nod, he turned back to the immortals around him.

"I will remind you all of the fact that no quest is to be sent after Percy Jackson and Piper McLean. We will not endanger the lives of our other children for those two, even though they were vital to winning the last war." As he finished, he noticed Poseidon glare at him in the corner of his eye, but ignored it. "We need everyone to be prepared. Dionysus, return to the camp and alert the demigods of our arrival. Both the Romans and the Greeks will need to coincide in order for us to succeed. Every being is vital to our success. And pray that Chaos itself is in our favor. For we will need it to defeat Tartarus."

* * *

Percy shot awake, breathing heavily. He frantically looked around the room, looking for any sign of Piper. When he finally spotted her form in the corner of the room, he relaxed. Taking a breath, he slowly got up before making his way over to her. She had her knees pulled tightly against her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her head was buried in her knees, and she hadn't moved once. He carefully took a seat beside her, making sure not to startle her. Looking over at her once more he reached an arm out and wrapped it around her shoulders, causing the girl to stiffen.

"You okay?" He mumbled. He knew that she was anything except that, but he didn't know what else to say. As soon as he had woken up he had realized where they had been taken, having been one of the few beings to actually survive a journey through it. A quiet mutter from the girl broke him out of his thoughts. "Where are we?" She questioned, turning her head slightly to look at him with one eye. Her once clear voice was scratchy, and he knew that it hurt to speak.

Looking at the girl in his arm, he stared into that one eye. It was a whirlpool of emotions, one second he could see fear, the next worry, then helplessness. It seemed as if there was an emotion for every single one of the colors in her eyes. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, he turned his gaze towards the ground. Sighing quietly, he uttered one word which sent shivers down her spine.

"Tartarus."

* * *

 **So sorry for being away for so long. I really plan on updating more frequently, hopefully once or twice a month. Future chapters will hopefully be longer too.**

 **But I think one of the major issues is that I can't seem to focus on just one project. I have around 3 other stories or chapters being written, but none are finished. I really have to start focusing on just one. ;)**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed. The enemy had been revealed and Percy and Piper were kidnapped? What's gonna happen? Find out next time.**

 **I will warn you that it will get darker in the future. There will most likely be some main character deaths. As for who they'll be, well, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Definitely check out one of my other stories, The Gatekeeper if you haven't already. It's a collab with PurplePirateofProcrastination. If you haven't read his stories, then go do that right now.**

 **Like always please leave a review, for they always make my day.**

 **Can't believe it's almost been one year since I started writing…**

 _The world feared by all shall rise_

 _Heroes once adored, shall be abhorred_

 _Love will unleash hate and chaos among us all_

 _Death unleashed in waves, the tides shall reign_

 _The lost heroes must rise, lest all shall be lost._


	5. Act I: Chapter 5

**The Lost Heroes**

 **Summary:** Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean, two demigods of the legendary seven go missing while on a quest. The gods warn the demigods of another threat, but the demigods are in shambles without two of their leaders. Who is the threat? What are the gods keeping from their children? Will the lost heroes ever be found?

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

" _You okay?" He mumbled. He knew that she was anything except that, but he didn't know what else to say. As soon as he had woken up he had realized where they had been taken, having been one of the few beings to actually survive a journey through it. A quiet mutter from the girl broke him out of his thoughts. "Where are we?" She questioned, turning her head slightly to look at him with one eye. Her once clear voice was scratchy, and he knew that it hurt to speak._

 _Looking at the girl in his arm, he stared into that one eye. It was a whirlpool of emotions, one second he could see fear, the next worry, then helplessness. It seemed as if there was an emotion for every single one of the colors in her eyes. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, he turned his gaze towards the ground. Sighing quietly, he uttered one word which sent shivers down her spine._

" _Tartarus."_

 **Now**

Percy stared weakly over at the girl laying beside him. She was trembling, clearly in a lot of pain. He had tried speaking to her, but nothing came out of his mouth. After screaming so much, for so long, neither one of them were able to speak a word. Percy had never felt so helpless before. People had said that his loyalty to his friends would be his downfall, and now that was becoming a reality.

He wanted nothing more than to take all of her pain away, even if it meant giving it all to himself. He would accept that deal in a heartbeat, as it hurt him to see any of his friends in pain. When this had all started, when they were being taken for the first time, he had begged the primordial to give him her punishment as well. But the god hadn't even paused to listen before dragging the girl out. And when she returned later, he wanted to cry out. She had returned worse than he had. "Never beg me for anything again." Were the only words Percy heard before the door was slammed shut.

After that, he hadn't muttered a word to the god. As he sat there, day after day, the guilt ate at him. Another one of his friends had been hurt because of his actions. And after the past two wars, he still couldn't forgive himself for all of his fellow demigods that had died. All so that he would be able to fulfill a prophecy. _Bianca, Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe, Luke._ The names kept on repeating in his head, and he couldn't help but fear that one more name could be added to that list.

After she had returned that time, she had forgiven him instantly. "How could you have known he would do that to me?" She stated, her lips trembling slightly, "You couldn't have. If anything I should be thanking you for trying to spare me from feeling this pain." As she finished, she coughed violently into her hand before quickly slipping her hand behind her back. He knew that she had not wanted him to see it, but he didn't miss the sight of her blood-covered hand.

And so now they lay, after days of constant torture they were unsure of how much more they could take. _Scars… Cuts… Burns…_ Their bodies were littered with them. Percy was sure that if any demigods from camp saw them now, they would probably think they were some monster from Tartarus. Which was ironic, seeing as how they had received these from Tartarus himself.

He looked over at the trembling girl again before staring down at his hands. He couldn't even recognize them anymore. They couldn't stay still, constantly trembling due to the pain he felt. He slowly reached up and touched his face, admiring the feeling of the smooth, untouched skin. One of the rules that Tartarus liked to follow during their "session" was that he couldn't touch their faces. After all, he wouldn't want to damage the faces that the demigods followed.

He sighed quietly before placing his hands down on the floor. Using all of his might he pushed himself up so that he was on his hands and knees. He was already out of breath, and his body was trembling just from that simple motion. But, determined, he crawled forward, slowly making his way over to the girls form. After an excruciating minute, he finally made it and collapsed on the floor next to her. The girl jumped as he did, surprised by the sudden noise.

Slowly, she turned around and found Percy laying a few inches away, staring up at her face. She looked her fellow demigod in the eyes. Striking sea-green eyes met a pair of tearful kaleidoscope ones. And after a moment of silence, the boy reached out, and she moved forward, embracing the boy. And the two continued to sit there, whether it was hours, or just minutes, neither cared, as they just basked in the warmth they felt from the other.

* * *

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Annabeth sighed as she stared out at the ocean. It had been two weeks since Piper and Percy had gone missing. The gods themselves had remained silent during this time, upsetting many of the campers. No one knew why the gods had forbid any quests to go after the two demigods, but many were questioning their decision. A few campers had discussed the possibility of the gods hiding something from them once again, but those thoughts were quickly stifled as they remembered who they were talking about.

Some others had even talked about leaving camp to go and search for the pair themselves, but once again, no one wanted to go against the god's command. And so, while Annabeth and Jason had received words of encouragement, nobody else made much of an effort to help. The two had slowly gotten back into the camp life, but it wasn't the same. They could sense the change in the camp's atmosphere as a whole. It seemed as if a layer of anxiety and depression lay on top of the camp, which did nothing to help the two. The other members of the seven had gone back to Camp Jupiter, as Frank and Reyna had to resume their duties at Praetors and Hazel wished to remain with her boyfriend. Nico was constantly travelling between the two camps, keeping everyone updated.

And although it didn't affect her positively, Annabeth found herself sitting here every night. She would retreat to the beach, away from the rest of the campers and just stare out at the waves. It didn't help her in the slightest, as it just served to remind her of what she lost. But, at the same time it brought her comfort. Here she was able to feel as if she was with Percy once again, almost like nothing had happened. It felt as if at any second he would sneak up behind her before throwing her into the ocean, and then manage to sneak in a quick kiss just as she resurfaced. But night after night, she sat, and as nothing happened, her sorrow just continued to grow.

But as she sat there tonight, twirling a small piece of her hair in her fingers, she didn't expect a demigod to come running up to her. It was a boy, seemingly a son of Apollo, due to his bright blue eyes and blond hair. When he finally reached her, she sat up, waiting for him to speak. And when he finally did, she took off running, not sparing the boy behind her another glance.

She passed cabin after cabin, ignoring all the questioning glances shot her way. And after a five minute run, she found herself in front of a cave. The entrance was blocked off by a thin curtain, which did little more than just provide some privacy. Pushing it aside, she stepped in and was greeted by many different paintings and sketches. Some contained scenes from the past, with various heroes performing different tasks. And others were just average sketches, containing things such as New York City, or a famous view.

Looking over at the corner, she noticed a small couch with a few other small objects placed around the room. But what stuck out to her the most was the form of Jason Grace sitting alone in a beanbag chair next to the couch. As she entered, out of breath, he had looked her way, but then chose to stare back down at his hands. Seeing no one else in the room, she slowly made her way over to the couch before plopping down, trying to catch her breath. As she was about to speak, Jason beat her to it by asking the question she had been preparing to ask. "You were told to come here as well?"

Annabeth just nodded silently, unsure of the tone in the boy's voice. While she knew that she was partially to blame for his attitude recently, she just wished he would give it up already. They were both stressed out due to the situation and them fighting sure didn't help. As she was about to speak up, she was interrupted once again, although this time it was from two people speaking outside the cave. They were talking quietly, making it so that the two inside couldn't listen in to the conversation.

But when the talking ceased, both demigods looked over as the curtain was quietly pushed aside. The first person they noticed was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, with her fiery red hair and green eyes she was a hard person to miss. Quietly following her was Nico, who had the usual gloomy look on his face. Rachel walked over and took a seat besides Annabeth and Jason while Nico took to standing in the corner.

"Glad to see you could come this quickly." She started, folding her hands together in her lap. "I have something to tell you three. Something that I am almost sure will get us in trouble." She paused slightly, as if deciding whether or not to continue. And after a moment, she seemed to have made a decision. She looked at the two blondes for a moment before turning to look at the gloomy boy standing in the corner. "There is a new prophecy."

As she spoke, the three demigods eyes widened, stunned by the news. "A new prophecy?" Annabeth muttered, leaning towards the girl. "Is it a great prophecy?" A quick shake of the head promptly answered the girl's question. "No." The redhead replied, fidgeting nervously. "Although I feel as if this new prophecy is related to another in some way."

Rachel took a shaky breath before looking at the two blondes, who were staring at her with wide eyes. "I have to warn you. Don't do anything stupid. You can't afford to have the gods against you. Make sure you make a smart decision, and not one that you will come to regret." As she finished warning the demigods in front of her, Rachel's eyes started glowing a dark green.

" _Three shall venture to the land beyond the gods_

 _The flames of the dead lead the way_

 _The light shall collide with the dark_

 _But in the end, truth shall fall."_

As Rachel finished reciting the prophecy, her eyes stopped glowing, and the girl promptly fell over the side of the couch unconscious.

"The land beyond the gods." Annabeth muttered, glancing over at the two demigods beside her. "It's a quest to find Percy and Piper! What else could it mean?"

Jason nodded, silently agreeing with the daughter of Athena. "We should tell Chiron. Now that we have a prophecy we can go after them." He made to get up but was quickly stopped by a hand being placed on his shoulder. Nico stared down at him, slightly shaking his head. "You underestimate the gods. If they don't want anyone searching for them, then no one will go." Taking a breath, the smaller boy backed away before glancing over at the unconscious oracle beside them.

"We leave now. The quest states that three people will go. You, me, and Annabeth. That's it. No one else knows." He watched as the blondes glanced at each other warily. He knew that they didn't like to act without the gods knowing. And he couldn't blame them, the Olympians didn't like it when mortals did stuff they didn't approve of. But after a moment more, they nodded their heads, agreeing.

Smiling slightly, he pushed aside the curtain and began to step outside. "We meet at Thalia's tree in five. Gather what you need. And hurry." And with that final thought, the son of Hades disappeared into the shadows, leaving the two blondes scrambling to hurry.

* * *

Minutes later, the three half-bloods could be seen gathered next to Thalia's tree. As they discussed their plans, Peleus the dragon growled at them slightly, causing all three to glance over. Annabeth quickly reached over at patted his large head, quieting him. The other two glanced around warily, making sure that the growl hadn't attracted any attention. And after a few moments of searching, they seemed to believe that they were safe and looked back over at Annabeth.

After a few more pats, Annabeth took a breath before looking back at the two. "We need to find a way to get to Alaska." She started, placing one hand under her chin. "Nico. Do you think you could shadow travel us there?" The boy seemed to ponder it for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I don't know how close I would be able to get us. And after traveling from Greece to New York with the Athena Parthenos, I'm still not back to full strength."

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Alright then. Our best bet is probably to take a train. We have to stay under the god's radar, so taking a plane is out." She glanced over at the two boys who nodded silently, accepting her decision. "I don't care how we get there, I just want to go as fast as possible." Jason muttered, looking up at the sky. "Every minute spent trying to get there, is a minute that could've been spent looking for them." Annabeth's eyes narrowed slightly at the comment, but said nothing else. Nico, who sensed a sudden increase in tension between the two bent over and picked up his bag. The other two followed his lead in silence before they started walking down the hill, officially beginning the quest.

* * *

Athena looked at the immortals gathered around her once more before teleporting into the center of Camp Half-Blood. Ignoring the surprised glances and bows sent her way by the demigods around her, she quickly made her way towards the Big House. As she got closer, she noticed Chiron sitting on the front porch in his wheelchair chatting with a satyr. But as soon as he glanced away and noticed her approaching he waved the creature away and bowed.

"Lady Athena, it's always a pleasure to see you." He started, leaning back into his chair. "What can I do for you?" She smirked slightly as she stared down at the centaur in front of her. She knew that he didn't particularly favor her, but would continue to act as if he did anyways. "I was sent by Zeus to collect two demigods. My daughter Annabeth, and Hades' son Nico D'Angelo."

She proceeded to watch as Chiron whistled and called over two random demigods. After asking them to retrieve the two demigods in question, he turned back to the goddess in front of him. "May I ask why you need these two? After all they have been through recently I think they deserve a bit of time away from Olympus, don't you think?"

Athena's eyes narrowed slightly, causing the centaur's smile to falter for a moment. "It would be best not to question the will of the gods. If one is summoned then they shall come at once." She watched as Chiron nodded quietly before turning away. The two then sat in silence as they waited for the demigod to return. The centaur opened his mouth a few times but always shut it right after, as if he wanted to say something but chose not too.

Around ten minutes later the camper came running back before bending over and placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. After he continued to stay silent for another ten seconds, the goddess grew impatient. "Well?" She demanded, tapping her foot on the wooden porch, "Where is my daughter?"

Intimidated by the annoyed goddess in front of him, he stood up straight and bowed before speaking. "My Lady, Annabeth and Nico have not been seen in the camp for a while. I asked in your cabin and checked around the camp. But no one has seen them." As the demigod finished he took a deep breath and watched as Chiron's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "So you're telling me that neither of them are in the camp?" He asked, which received a shrug in response.

"I'm not entirely sure but it seems likely." The camper paused for a moment before looking between the two figures in front of him. "Is that bad?" Chiron nodded quietly before dismissing the camper with a wave of his hand. He watched the camper run away to continue in his previous activity before turning back to Athena. "I fear that they may have done something rash. Something that they may possibly come to regret."

Athena turned towards Chiron before nodding slowly, as if thinking over something. "I will take my leave now. I must report my findings to the council." She paused for a moment before turning to glance at the camp once more. "If there are any changes in the situation, you must notify the council immediately." And without waiting for an answer, she disappeared, leaving a tired and weary centaur alone on the porch.

* * *

 **There's the next one. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **And wait a second, two chapters in less than a week?! I know, it hasn't happened for almost a year. But I'm feeling super motivated at the moment. And since I have finally finished planning out all of Act 1 I have a guideline to go off of, which helps tremendously. So expect a good flow of updates until Chapter 10, which is the ending of Act 1, and then I'll have to take some more time to finish planning Act II, but it shouldn't take too long. Next chapter should be out in around a week or so. Hopefully.**

 **Also, as for the prophecies. To help, lemme explain a bit. Normally there is a great prophecy, but each book had their sub-prophecies which is kinda what the prophecy Rachel just spoke was. So each Act will most likely have its own, leading up to the great prophecy in the final act. The Great Prophecy was revealed last chapter.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Any and all reviews are appreciated, as they all make my day! :)**


	6. Act I: Chapter 6

**The Lost Heroes**

 **Summary:** Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean, two demigods of the legendary seven go missing while on a quest. The gods warn the demigods of another threat, but the demigods are in shambles without two of their leaders. Who is the threat? What are the gods keeping from their children? Will the lost heroes ever be found?

 **Act I: The Beginning of the End**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously**

" _I'm not entirely sure but it seems likely." The camper paused for a moment before looking between the two figures in front of him. "Is that bad?" Chiron nodded quietly before dismissing the camper with a wave of his hand. He watched the camper run away to continue in his previous activity before turning back to Athena. "I fear that they may have done something rash. Something that they may possibly come to regret."_

 _Athena turned towards Chiron before nodding slowly, as if thinking over something. "I will take my leave now. I must report my findings to the council." She paused for a moment before turning to glance at the camp once more. "If there are any changes in the situation, you must notify the council immediately." And without waiting for an answer, she disappeared, leaving a tired and weary centaur alone on the porch._

 **Now**

The gods of Olympus were silent as they sat anxiously in the throne room. This silence had begun as soon as Athena had left, with not one saying a word. The goddess of wisdom had been sent to gather the two remaining demigods who had survived a journey through Tartarus in recent years. It was all in hopes that they would be able to provide some information that may help with this upcoming war.

Since Tartarus' rising had been announced, not another word had been spoken of the prophecy. Some gods feared it, as they had barely survived the previous two great prophecies, and others didn't wish to be reminded of it, as it resurrected horrible memories of what had happened in the past.

The silence continued for a good while, and it only ended when a bright flash appeared in the middle of the throne room, signaling Athena's return. The rest of the gods watched with bated breaths as she strode over to her throne. A small nod was sent towards her father once she sat, signalling for him to speak.

"Athena." He started, frowning at the obvious lack of demigods. "Where are the two I asked for?" Athena glanced around the council, her piercing gray eyes staring at each god. For a moment, no one said anything, but when Athena shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her throne, a few gods let out a breath.

"I am not sure. It seems as if a few demigods have gone missing from camp." As soon as she finished, many of the god's eyes widened. Zeus stared at his daughter for a moment more before looking at Dionysus with a furious glare. "Dionysus." He growled, causing the wine god to straighten slightly in his throne. "Explain this. Why have these demigods gone missing from the camp you are supposed to be watching over?"

Dionysus rolled his purple eyes and sighed in annoyance. He placed the wine magazine that he was reading down on the arm of his chair before looking at his father. "I don't know why any of the brats have left." He grumbled, ignoring the look of anger on his father's face. "Chiron has not notified me of anything changing, and since we are stuck up here, it is not as if I would have seen anything myself."

As he finished, he picked up the magazine and opened it. He raised one hand and summoned a glass of Diet Coke before taking a sip. With a pointed look towards his father, he leaned back in his throne and started reading the magazine, clearly finished talking. Zeus grumbled quietly to himself before looking at Apollo. "Does this have anything to do with the prophecy?" He questioned, watching Apollo squirm slightly under his gaze.

Taking a deep breath, Apollo closed his eyes, thinking. He had heard nothing from any of his oracles, but that didn't mean they had hidden something from him. The sun god straightened himself in his throne before looking back at his father. As he stared into his father's piercing electric blue eyes he gulped when he noticed them flash with power. "I'm not sure father." He began, cringing slightly when he noticed the look of anger Zeus' face worsen, clearly upset at the lack of progress this council was making.

"If you wish, I can go down to my oracle and see if she had issued anyone a prophecy. It should only take me a few minutes." Zeus stared at his son for a moment more before nodding and waving his hand. "Go, and be swift." Apollo, not wishing to be in the presence of his father for any longer flashed out, leaving the rest of the council to talk amongst themselves until he returned.

After a few minutes of small talk, Zeus raised his hand in the air, silencing the group around him. "This pertains to each and every one of you." He started, scratching his beard with one hand. "From this point on, you must all keep an eye on your children. We must make sure that no more demigods go missing. And while I know this may be difficult for some of, it is of the utmost importance." When he finished, he sent a small glare towards a few of the gods who had the most demigods.

"If any of them go missing, they may end up dead. It is more dangerous than ever outside of camp. If two demigods of the seven were taken, then the risk is too high for everyone else. And if they don't end up dead, I fear that they may join the enemies side." As he finished, he looked over at Athena, who seemed to tense under his gaze. "I expect weekly reports about all of your children delivered to Athena. She will keep a list of all of our children."

A few gods grumbled quietly, but said nothing more. After that declaration, there wasn't much motivation to talk, and so the majority of the council sat in silence. Although, it wasn't very long before a flash signaled the return of Apollo. The sun god was pale, and there were beads of sweat dripping down his face. He shakily sat down in his throne, before glancing over at his father.

"It seems that there has been another prophecy issued." He started, causing many of the gods to frown. "The members of this quest are Annabeth Chase, Nico D'Angelo, and Jason Grace, which would explain their absence." At the mention of his son, Zeus' frown worsened and his eyes flashed in anger. Apollo looked away from his father and chose to stare at the floor instead. "This is the prophecy." He muttered as his eyes flashed.

" _Three shall venture to the land beyond the gods_

 _The flames of the dead lead the way_

 _The light shall collide with the dark_

 _But in the end, truth shall fall."_

The room was silent as the gods thought over the words that had just been spoken. Some of the immortals looked over at Athena, clearly expecting her to have some sort of response. And they were correct. "It's clearly a quest to Alaska." She began as she turned towards Poseidon. "It obvious that the three assume that it is a quest to find Percy Jackson and Piper McLean."

Poseidon and Aphrodite both stiffened in their thrones. Poseidon opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by Hermes. "Why wouldn't it be?" He questioned, twirling his caduceus in his hand, "It does tell them to go to Alaska, which is where they had gone missing." Athena nodded her head, agreeing with the god. "Yes, that is what most would assume. But the only thing that doesn't make sense is that they are not mentioned in the prophecy."

She paused for a moment, and turned her gaze as she heard Artemis speak. "Unless they are dead." The huntress spoke, causing Poseidon and Aphrodite to send a glare her way. " _The flames of the dead lead the way._ It could mean that they have been killed." As she finished speaking, both Poseidon and Aphrodite shouted out, causing arguments to break out across the room. Zeus rubbed his forehead angrily had he slammed a fist down on the armrest of his throne, stopping all arguments.

"The true meaning of the prophecy will be discovered as the quest progresses. Spending time trying to decipher the prophecy would be a waste. It is already in motion, and so we shall see how it plays out." He raked a hand through his beard slowly as he thought to himself. The rest of the council sat in silence, waiting for the king of the gods to speak. And when he turned towards Apollo, eyes blazing, they sat in silence.

"Apollo." Zeus growled, causing the young god to shrink even further into his throne. "You should not have let a prophecy like this get by you. It is your domain to manage all prophecies and report them back to the council. For this failure, you shall be punished." Apollo trembled slightly, eyeing the glowing master bolt in his father's hand warily. "You shall follow the demigods on this quest. You shall ensure their safety. And if any harm comes to them, then I shall sentence you to Tartarus myself." Apollo could do little more than nod rapidly, wishing to placate his father.

Zeus grumbled quietly to himself as he turned away from his son. He raised his master bolt to signal the end of the meeting but was interrupted by Poseidon. "I think we need to make another decision, brother." The sea god was glaring at his younger brother, a grimace etched upon his face. In the past few meetings he found himself disagreeing with many of the decisions his brother made. It seemed as if the council had become less of a democracy and more of a dictatorship in recent times.

One of the main issues was that Zeus made it a priority to go against him and his son. And he would be damned if he let his younger brother lay a finger on his favored child. He also did not agree with the decision to keep the prophecy from the demigods. In the past, when they had hidden such vital information from their children, things hadn't usually worked out for the best.

And so the god sat, glaring at the king of Olympus with pure anger. "I believe we need to re-vote on the matter of the prophecy. I believe that the demigods deserve to learn of its existence. While we may be training them, we should allow them to know exactly what we are preparing them for. They should not be kept in the dark." As Poseidon finished his statement, Zeus rolled his eyes. He turned to his older brother with an annoyed look.

"Fine." He started, staring into the glowing sea-green eyes of his brother. "If that's what you want, let's vote shall we?" He turned towards the rest of the gathered immortals before raising one hand. "Who here votes that we keep the prophecy hidden from the demigods. While it may remain hidden we will still train the demigods, to help prepare them for future endeavors." Zeus watched with an amused expression as eight others raised their hands.

He glanced at Poseidon out of the corner of his eye to see the sea god fuming in his throne. A smirk appeared on Zeus' face as he spoke once more. "And all against?" And when only three people raised their hands, he raised his master bolt in the air. "Then it has been decided. It shall remain hidden from the demigods while we train them. Prepare yourselves, we begin the training in a week's time." And with that, the lightning god was gone, leaving the rest of the council by themselves. Most left quickly, leaving only two in the throne room. Apollo sat with his head in his hands, mentally preparing himself for this upcoming journey.

Poseidon remained in his throne, glaring at the empty throne of his brother. While he had known it for a while, the unbalanced council hadn't really affected him until now. Zeus won almost every vote, as he had all of his children to back him. And while he normally wouldn't have cared, it was now affecting him personally. He couldn't look for his son, nor could he send anyone else to do it. He shook his head before turning to the only other god in the room.

"Apollo." He called out, watching as the sun god looked over with a tired expression on his face. "I thank you for your support during the vote. Even if it didn't accomplish much." Apollo sent a weak nod in his direction, but didn't do anything else. "I just have one more favor to ask of you."

Apollo's head tilted to the side slightly, a slightly curious expression appearing. "When you are up in Alaska. Keep an eye out for my son." The sea god paused for a moment to stare into his nephew's eyes. "If you find my son, or find anything about his whereabouts, I will be in your debt. If you ever need my aid, I will come, no matter the cause." Apollo nodded, not saying a word as he watched the sea god disappear in a light mist.

* * *

 **There you go, chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time we move on with the quest.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know how I did. Any and all reviews are appreciated, as they all make my day. :)**


End file.
